


And maybe then we'd talk

by tara_stofse



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is in denial, F/M, First Love, Pre-Relationship, Season 3, Shenanigans, Shirbert, They are both dumbasses, anne and gilbert dance, anne thinks about her relationship with gilbert, complicated feelings, gilbert is in denial, i love them, musings, season 3 episode 5, shirbert dance, shirbert pre-relationship, two idiots who can't stop smiling at each other while they dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_stofse/pseuds/tara_stofse
Summary: Anne Shirley-Cuthbert has many thoughts on Gilbert Blythe, but the moment their eyes meet, all her words dry up.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	And maybe then we'd talk

There is a peculiar, unspoken connection between Anne Shirley-Cuthbert and Gilbert Blythe; and Anne is having none of it.  
There are many ways to reason about it without coming to the ridiculous conclusion that she likes him. Anne sometimes thinks about how she came to know Gilbert in exactly the way that she does. So often, in fact, that she has quite a few thoughts on the subject.

HOW ANNE SHIRLEY-CUTHBERT CAME TO KNOW GILBERT BLYTHE:  
1\. Both of their families were part of a kind of smaller community within Avonlea. Anne thought that that was largely due to Marilla, who started treating Gilbert almost like a son after his father died. Anne liked that, and she liked the closeness of their families. It felt right, even though Anne hated it sometimes, like when Marilla sent the great, trustworthy Gilbert with Anne as her escort.  
2\. They were rivals, because a headstrong Anne would remain rivals with someone if she made up her mind to do so. And made up her mind she did, very soon after meeting him. Something about the fact he was just that good at his schoolwork, while at the same time being infuriating and confusing, specifically to her, demanded a declaration of war in response. The fact that he seemed to enjoy her successful attempts to best him more than she did, added fuel to the fire.  
3\. They were partners. While working on the Gazette, they've spent many late hours working together to finish in time. She begrudgingly felt a sense of respect for his good work, and she knew he admired her just as much for hers. It was the kind of respect that was also earned by Gilbert getting involved in many, many of Anne's mad schemes to save this and achieve that. It was a good feeling, mutual respect.  
4\. They were… friends? Anne liked to think that that was not really her choice. She reasoned that, if you see someone every day, you have to start calling them either a friend or an enemy. Enemy seemed a bit drastic, despite their rivalry, so Anne had opted for friend. Besides, she told herself, enemies were much more trouble, and Gilbert was not worth that much of her attention.

Anne knew she and Gilbert were connected in many ways. None of these accounted for the sense of obligation Anne felt when she sent Gilbert a letter telling him about the gold in Avonlea. She liked to think (and say) that it was because of her good sense of community. And her excitement about the letter he wrote back? Due to her strong sense of friendship, of course.  
But she could not explain the way that they always seemed to be aware of each other. The way she felt drawn to Gilbert when he came back, even though it was that horrible day when she had to go to school with her short hair for the first time. The way they always seemed to make eye-contact (in the classroom, at the station, under the Christmas tree) and the way it distracted her, making her feel like there was something she wanted to say to him, even though there wasn't. It was the best (easiest) to break off these cases of eye-contact as quickly as possible. Because wanting to say something is not the same as having something to say; and someday Gilbert might ask her why she was staring at him and what would she say then? He would think she's mad. Although admittedly, he probably thought she was mad already.

Anne has none of this in mind when Moody starts playing his banjo. Rachel starts calling the instructions for the dance they're learning in the classroom. The six of them join hands and start with the first eight steps. Anne catches Gilbert's eyes across from her. It's a good moment to catch his eyes. He immediately sends a beaming smile her way. She automatically smiles back, and his own smile widens in response. This makes her laugh, but she does not break eye contact. Gilbert also laughs. Anne can't help smiling at his laugh, and he returns her smile  
They start changing formation and Anne is jolted back to reality. She awkwardly glances sideways, breaking their eye-contact. The sudden loss of intensity makes her frown. Had she been staring for too long? Did she make it weird?  
She passes along through the formations and suddenly she is face to face with Gilbert again. He is smiling at her and she smiles right back. He does not look away, so she doesn't either. He takes her hands and they turn round and round together. His eyes do not leave hers for a second. She stares back at him, unable to feel anything but wonder, because he still does not look away and his eyes are soft and the strangest of all is that it's not strange at all.  
They are back in two rows, but now she's next to Gilbert. Neither of them is looking at the opposite row. Anne suddenly realizes that they are holding hands and staring at each other, but before she can think about it, they have to let go to pass underneath the row in front of them's arms.  
The moment they are both on the other side, Gilbert grabs her hand and twirls her with a mischievous smile, earning a withering look from Rachel Lynde. Anne laughs at him as they immediately fall back into the proper steps. Gilbert makes a mockingly straight face as they do the next few steps and Anne follows suit immediately. They complete a couple of steps while staring at each other seriously before they both break into smiles again. The song starts again for the last time. They're still looking at each other. Gilbert wiggles his eyebrows at her questioningly and she laughs.  
Neither of them looks away throughout the rest of the song. Then the last strains of the song are over and they stand facing each other, grinning. They only realize they should bow at each other when all the other dancers do it.  
When they look up, Gilbert's eyes are slightly vacant. They stare at each other as if they just woke up. Gilbert has a confused frown on his forehead. Anne feels bewilderment washing over her. She should say something… anything… She solves her lack of words by turning away and walking to the door quickly. Gilbert follows her.  
Anne puts on her hat and coat as quickly as possible to avoid having to look at Gilbert again. Of course, they nearly run into each other at the door. Anne looks at Gilbert and he looks at her. Anne feels her heart pounding. She should really turn away, or just say something fitting. But what is there to say?

She exits the classroom as fast as she can, chiding herself and not knowing exactly for what.  
Maybe someday the right words will be there.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Anne with an "E" fandom. Honestly, this fic is an absolute mess and if you actually read through it, thank you; and also, why?  
Anyway, my love for these two idiots is neverending.


End file.
